Un soir d'orage
by Julie Delon
Summary: Que se passe-t-il en cette nuit de décembre? un cauchemard, une vision, et de l'amour? Eh bien, en voici une drôle d'idée! ... c'est un long Oneshot, yuri femslash entre Hermione et Ginny


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, les personnages, les lieux, sauf l'histoire, qui est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau… bonne lecture !

**Détails avant lecture :** Ceci est une histoire de deux femmes amoureuses l'une de l'autre… Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**CORRECTIONS : **Ayant eut pas mal de commentaires négatifs, j'ai relu mon histoire et corrigé certains détails sans grand importance. Si vous voyez encore qqchose qui ne doit pas être dans cette histoire, dites-le moi !

Bonne lecture !

Un soir d'orage :

En cette nuit de décembre, l'orage grondait.

Hemione Granger, qui dormait paisiblement, se réveilla après un éclair particulièrement bruyant. Perdue, elle chercha l'endroit où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Tout doucement, sa mémoire revint : elle se trouvait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour les vacances de Noël, dans une des chambres du premier étage, en compagnie de la benjamine Weasley, Ginny.

En pensant à son amie, Hermione se rendit compte que celle-ci bougeait beaucoup dans son lit.

Ginny, tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune femme.

Ne recevant pas de réponses, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son amie, qui, vraisemblablement, était en train de faire un cauchemard. Elle s'assit lentement sur le matelas et regarda tendrement la jeune rousse qui essayait de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

Hermione se souvint alors de la première fois où elle avait rencontré Giny. Cela s'était passé à la rentrée de sa deuxième année. Dès qu'elle avait croisé ces yeux bleus, Hermione avait ressentit, au fond d'elle, un fourmillement qui, sur le moment, ne l'avait pas préoccupée. Mais, plus les années avaient passé, plus ces petits papillons prennaient de l'ampleur, et, avec l'adolescence, la petite Griffondor avait commencé à ressentir de l'émerveillement pour le corps de son amie qui prenait des formes harmonieuses, de la jalousie contre tous les hommes qui avaient commencé à lui tourner autour, et de la joie – tempérée par un peu de tristesse – en écoutant la petite rousse, qui avait commencé à la dépasser, lui raconter sa recherche de « l'homme idéal ». Ginny n'arrivait pas à trouver parmis les jeunes garçons de leur âge, ceci étant dût en partie au fait que les adolescents sorciers ne pensaient qu'à deux choses : le sexe, et le Quidditch.

Hermione avait comprit, lors de sa cinquième année, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la rouquine. Son constat ne l'avait pas étonnée, car elle s'était souvent posé beaucoup de questions sur ses préférences sexuelles, n'aimant pas les garçons. Et, dès lors, elle avait fait son possible pour que Ginny ne découvre son secret : son amour pour elle. La jeune fille était même sortie un moment avec son amie Ronald, le frère de Ginny. Ce qui n'avait pas duré longtemps car elle n'avait jamais réussit à supporter les baiser baveux et les carresses trop brusques du rouquin.

Hermione revint brusquement à la réalité en voyant sa jeune rêveuse qui commençait à donner des coups de pieds au drap qui, peu à peu, laissait voir à son regard amoureux la nudité de la rousse qui dormait qu'avec un beau et très petit boxer d'homme. La main droite de la jeune brune s'avança, hésitante et timide, vers le corps de la belle endormie, curieuse de voir si celui-ci était aussi doux qu'il le parraissait.

Quand cette main imprudente ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres d'un des mamelons dressés de son amie, Hermione revint à elle et elle posa, toute rouge de ce qu'elle avait fallit faire, sa mains sur la joue de sa compagne, qui, dans le pays des rêves, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du trouble de la jeune brune. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Ginny, afin de la calmer et aussi d'appaiser son désir – que dire ! Son besoin, sa libido ! – de prendre les lèvres de sa camarade entre les siennes.

Petit à petit, Ginny se calma, et, paisible, ouvrit doucement les yeux en clignant des paupières. Quand les yeux de la rousse se furent adaptés à la noirceur de la pièce, elle crut rêver : Un ange se tenait au dessus d'elle, en chemise bleu transparent, et lui caressait la joue. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Elle la vit sourire, se redresser, et ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu vas bien Gin ? murmura la brune »

Incapable de répondre, la benjamine Weasley ne put que bouger la tête pour dire « oui ». Elle vit la petite brune sourire de son mutisme.

« Tu faisais un cauchemard, et j'ai crut bon de venir te réveiller, continua doucement Hermione. »

Tout à coup, Ginny se souvint de son cauchemard et de quoi il parlait : la guerre contre Voldemort et surtout la bataille finale, qui s'était passé il y avait un peu plus d'un mois de cela. Elle se souvint de ce jour maudit pendant lequel elle avait perdu de nombreux amis et pendant lequel Hermione, ainsi que d'autres, avaient été blessés. Son cauchemard était en fait presque un souvenir du pire jour de sa vie, pendant lequel elle avait faillit perdre la vie. Elle commença à pleurer, se rapellant de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie pour toutes les personnes importantes dans sa vie, notamment Hermione. La jeune brune avait été méchamment touchée au dos pas un sort de découpe, dont elle en gardait depuis ce jour une belle cicatrice qui débutait à l'épaule droite pour finir à la hanche gauche, lui traversant tout le dos.

Le rêve qu'avait fait Ginny avait tourné principalement, à la surprise de la dormeuse, sur la jeune brune. Dans son rêve, elle voyait Hermione qui recevait plusieurs sorts de magie noir et qui finissait par mourir dans ses bras.

Voyant son amie devenir blanche, puis pleurer silencieusement, Hermione reçut un coup au coeur. Elle se coucha sur le lit et prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle était sûre de savoir pourquoi la jeune fille pleurait, car elle faisait elle aussi énormément de cauchemars: la guerre et ses victimes. Elle-même avait beaucoup souffert, physiquement et psychologiquement, et elle ne voulait pas que la femme qu'elle aimait soit aussi triste qu'elle l'était. Dans ses bras, Ginny laissa lire court aux larmes pendant qu'elle lui caressait tendrement la tête et le bas du dos.

Peu à peu, Ginny se calma et commença à se rendre compte de leur position et de ses mains, qui la réconfortaient. Elle sentit un étrange bonheur naître et, timidement, elle se mit sur ses coudes et regarda celle qui faisait battre aussi vite son coeur. Hermione lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avec sa main droite, la gauche étant toujours sur le bas de son dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, les yeux bruns d'Hermione souriants aux yeux bleus de Ginny. Celle-ci cligna des paupières et baissa son regard jusqu'aux lèvres de sa camarade. Soudain une chaleur naquît ente ses jambes et, timidement, elle releva son regard vers les yeux de la jeune brune, qui brillaient d'amusement et...de désir?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se pencha vers sa compagne, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Elles déglutirent, avant de sentir leurs lèvres se frôler. Dans un ensemble parfait, elle perdirent alors la raison. Sans se presser, leurs lèvres s'embrassèrent, puis Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de sa compagne y entrer et y approfondir leur premier baiser.

Mais, à un moment donné, elles durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Elles s'observèrent, leurs yeux montrant tantôt une lueur coquine, tantôt des étincelles prouvant un amour infini. Hermione ne voulait - et ne pouvait - plus cacher ses sentiments, après être passée si proche du paradis. Quant à Ginny, celle-ci avait l'impression, pour la première fois dans sa vie, d'être enfin à sa place, chez elle, dans les bras de la Griffondor.

Ginny se pencha à nouveau et papillonna des baisers sur le front, les joues, le nez et le cou de sa compagne avant de lui reprendre passionnément les lèvres. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux et sauvages, montrant leur désir d'aller plus loin dans leurs étreintes. Ginny descendit vers la gorge de la brune, qu'elle mordilla doucement, pour ne pas laisser de marque plus tard, et pour ne pas lui faire mal. Hermione gémit, et cela poussa la petite rousse à continuer son exploration, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. D'une main impassiente, elle ouvrit la chemise bleue, et prit dans sa paume un doux sein rond. De son pouce, elle survola l'oréole plus foncée d'où pointait un petit bout de peau qui réclamait des caresses, ce qu'elle lui donna sans hésiter, faisant gémir de nouveau Hermione qui jamais pensé ressentir autant de bonheur et de plaisir avec de si simples caresses.

Suivant le chemin prit par sa main, Ginny embrassa le cou de sa belle, le haut d'un sein, tourna autour, en déposant quelques petits baisers, avant d'arriver enfin vers le téton excité, qu'elle titilla d'un coup de langue. Puis, elle le mordilla timidement et, laissant son instinct agir, elle joua avec lui avec sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents. Sous ces caresses plus qu'exquises, Hermione se tendit, leva les hanches, se collant encore plus à son corps et s'accrocha à elle d'une main dans sa chevelure de flamme, l'empêchant du même coup d'arrêter sa douce et tendre torture. Dans son plaisir, la brune lui balbutia d'aller plus loin, de l'aimer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ginny comprit la supplication et obéit en douceur. Sa bouche continua à descendre sur le corps d'Hermione en le parsemant de baisers, et arriva vers la petite culotte en dentelle de la brune, la dernière barrière entre elle et le paradis.

Ginny releva les yeux, pour voir si Hermione voulait toujours qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Leurs regards se soudèrent une nouvelle fois, et Hermione expliqua, les yeux pleins de désir, à sa compagne, que si elle s'arrêtait, elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La jeune rousse sourit, prit entre ses dents la culotte de son amie et la descendit jusqu'aux chevilles de la brune, avant de la lui enlever. Puis, la culotte pendante dans les airs et toujours tenue par ses dents, Ginny fit un sourire conquérent et fier à Hermione. Celle-ci rit, lui arracha le sous-vêtement de la bouche et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de lui reprendre les lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et plein de désir.

Afin de pouvoir de nouveau respirer, elles se séparèrent un bref instant. Ginny se mit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir observer son ange brun tout à loisir, et, sous ce regard insistant, Hermione se tortilla de gêne. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre d'envie de désir dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre pour son propre corps. Voyant la gêne de son amie, la rousse lui fit un sourire tendre, et lui frola à nouveau les lèvres pour lui pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Quand elle la sentit calmée, Ginny reprit ses caresses où elle les avait laissées.

Arrivée vers l'entre-jambre de sa compagne, elle baisa doucement son mont de Vénus. Mais, sentant Hermione se tendre inconsciemment, elle décida de prendre son temps dans la découverte du corps en dessous du sien. Elle posa sa joue sur le pubis de la brune, et, du bout des doigts, elle caressa les boucles brunes et le haut de ses cuisses en laissant à la Griffondor le choix du moment où elle accepterait, consciemment et inconsciemment, de lui laisser le chemin libre pour la découverte de son plaisir.

Peu à peu, Hermione se calma et écarta les jambes. Ginny leva les yeux, pour chercher un dernier signe indiquant que son amie acceptait d'aller plus loin, puis, ayant eu ce qu'elle attendait, elle survola avec un seul doigt l'entrée de l'antre de son amante. Tout en la caressant, elle observa les réactions de la brune, qui ne s'étaient pas faites attendre : Hermione gémissait, se mordant la langue pour s'empêher de crier, et elle s'accrochait au lit et à ses coussins de toutes ses forces.

Ginny sourit, et son doigt remonta une dernière fois les bords du vagin d'Hermione pour aller ensuite se poser sur le petit bout de chair tendu qui réclamait des caresses. Elle le pinça doucement entre deux doigts, le caressa, le pressa, jouant avec lui et les éclairs de plaisir qui traversaient le corps entier de la jeune femme qui se tordait sur le lit.

Laissant son instinct – et son désir de donner du plaisir à la brune – prendre le dessus, Ginny descendit vers le clitoris de sa compagne, l'embrassa et continua de jouer comme avant avec lui. Pendant ce temps, son doigt titillait la membrane de peau qui montrait la virginité d'Hermione. Tout doucement, elle enfonça un doigt dans la tendre moiteur de son amie. Elle la sentit tout de suite se tendre de douleur pendant que son doigt forçait le minuscule passage que laissait la membrane, sans la déchirer. Tout de suite, elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda le visage tant aimé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Voyant la perplexité et la douleur de lui faire mal sur le visage de la rousse, Hermione regarda son armoire qui se trouvait contre le mur opposé au lit. Puis, d'un accio sans baguette, elle prit un long paquet caché dans le fond de ladite armoire. Doucement, elle prit la main de la jeune Weasley et retira le doigt qui était encore en elle. Elle prit ensuite son amie dans ses bras, lui embrassa tendrement la joue et lui donna le paquet. Curieuse, Ginny l'ouvrit. En voyant le godemiché qui étit posé sur un lit de satin, elle lacha la boite, et balbutia :

« - Tu…que…pourquoi tu me donne ça, Mione ?

- Je suis vierge, Gin, et… J'aimerais perdre ma virginité ce soir, avec toi… Mais je ne sais pas si tu le veux aussi, dit-elle timidement, en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs dans le cou de la rousse. »

Avec un doux sourire, Ginny prit son menton ente ses deux doigts et lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis touchée par ton offre, et j'accepte… seulement si tu me… dépucèles… à mon tour, répondit avec sérieux.

- Mais je pensais que tu… Avec Dean ou Harry… commença Hermione, sous le choc.

- Je t'attendais, je ne voulais pas m'offrir au premier, ou à la première, venu… Je t'aime »

Suite à cette douce déclaration, Hermione lui fit un tendre sourire avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un « moi aussi, Ginevra Weasley, je vous aime » et de l'embrasser pour lui prouver ses dires.

Tout en l'embrassant, Hermione prit le godemiché dans la boite, et y attacha les chaînes qui serviraient à le mettre comme une ceinture. Puis, elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Hermione se coucha sur le lit son amie et lui retira vivement son boxer, pour voir enfin le corps tant désiré de la belle rousse. Ensuite, elle accrocha aux hanches de Ginny les trois morceaux de chaîne, ce qui formait alors une sorte de string qui s'accrochait au bas du dos.

Enfin, elle se coucha sur son amie, l'embrassa fougueusement, la fit se retrouner, de telle manière que la brune se retrouve encore en dessous et referma ses jambes autour des hanches de Ginny, afin de l'empêcher de s'enlever.

«- Vas-y, Gin !

- Mais Mione, je vais te faire mal, je…

- Je ne peux pas attendre, ma puce... J'ai rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois. Je sais que je vais souffrir, mais ce ne sera que cette fois-ci. Viens, Gin ! »

Face à cette fougue, Ginny ne sut quoi dire. Elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux : elle vérifia, avant de s'enfoncer en elle, si Hermione était prête à recevoir dans son antre le gros engin de plastique. Mais, en sentant cette douce moiteur, le désir remonta en flèche, et, les yeux dans les yeux, elle s'enfonça d'un coup entre les jambes de son amie, souplement.

Sous la douleur, Hermione se raidit et inspira profondément pendant que Ginny s'arrêtait pour laisser son amie s'habituer à cette « présence » dans son corps. Quand elle la vit se détendre, et commencer à faire des vas-et-viens avec ses hanches, elle sut qu'elle pouvait commencer ses mouvements. Tout doucement, elle se retira et revint dans son amie. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, elle ressortait et rentrait à nouveau, regardant le visage de son aimée. N'y voyant pas énormément de plaisir, et même des fois quelques éclairs de douleur, elle s'arrêta tout de suite, se retira une nouvelle fois, enleva le godemiché de ses hanches, nettoya tout le sang d'un recurvite et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, les baisers et caresses reprirent. Ginny faisait preuve de toute son imagination pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à Hermione. Très vite, elle se retrouva de nouveau entre les jambes de la brune, à lui titiller et à lui mordre doucement son petit bouton de chair. Elle enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité ouverte de son amante et, après un regard sur le visage rouge de passion de la brune, commença des mouvements de va-et-viens avec son doigt. Très rapidement, elle comprit que son doigt ne suffisait plus à la brune, et elle en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione avait atteind le sommet du plaisir et elle jouit, elle hurla son plaisir. Des éclairs de jouissance la transpèrcèrent et, n'y tenant plus, elle mordit fortement le cou de sa bien-aimée qui était remontée pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Quand elle fut calmée, Hermione embrassa doucement la trace de morsure qu'elle avait faite, pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant l'instant présent.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny se leva, mit un peignoir, et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain, pour aller aux toilettes…

_POV Ginny :_

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me gicla de l'eau sur le visage. J'étais si excitée que je me devais de me calmer.

Soudainement, surgissant de nulle part, Hermione se glissa à ma suite et éteignit la lumière. La lune seule éclairait la pièce et donnait des reflets argentés aux cheveux bouclés d'Hermione. Nous étions toues les deux, seules, dans le noir.

Je sentis ses mains m'aggriper à ma taille et me pousser contre le carrelage du mur dur et froid. Sous le contact de la céramique, ma peau frissonna et la pointe de mes seins se dressa quasi instantanément. Hermione le remarqua et, glissant la main dans mon peignoir, se mit à caresser mes seins libres. Mes jambes flageolèrent, je me sentis défaillir… Hermione se laissa glisser à genoux devant moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon mont de Vénus à travers le peignoir qui ne cachait finalement plus grand-chose.

N'y pouvant plus, mes mains se mirent à lui caresser les cheveux, puis à descendre dans son cou. Hermione m'empêcha de poursuivre et, prenant la ceinture du peignoir, m'attacha les mains derrière le dos.

« C'est ton tour, me dit-elle simplement. »

Je n'étais pas en état de protester, je bafouillai un misérable commentaire sur je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est tout. Hermione, elle, ne perdit pas son temps. Elle ouvrit complètement mon peignoir. Sa main glissa sur ma toison un, puis deux doigts triturèrent mon clitoris. Je gémissais, je la suppliais d'une voix étouffée : « Plus fort…Oui, plus fort.. »

Elle avança la main plus loin, trouva l'entrée de mon sexe, tout chaud, tout humide. Elle y introduisit deux, puis trois doigts, arrachant au passage ma virginité déjà bien entammée avec mes caresses nocturnes. Elle me regarda, et, voyant que je ne souffrais pas, elle entama un va-et-vient endiablé. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur mes jambes, je glissai par terre, et le placher froid me saisit. Enbouchant le bourgeon d'un de mes seins entre ses lèvres, elle le suça jusqu'à ce que je me lamente de plaisir. Nou n'entendions que nos chuchotements, nos halètements, et nos gémissements de plaisir. Non, en fait, nous entendions aussi le bruit que faisaient ses doigts dans mon sexe.

Me dénouant les mains, elle me tourna face contre sol, une main encore entre mes jambes, l'autre appelant sans baguette un mini-godemiché de son armoire, qu'elle m'enfonça instantanément dans le postérieur. Je me mis à hurler de plaisir, je n'en pouvais plus. Je criais, je frappais le sol de mes mains, je perdais tous mes moyens, mes points de repère… J'eus un orgasme si intense que je m'effondrai inerte sur le carrelage en criant le nom aimé alors que Hermione retirait son godemiché (mais elle en a combien ?) de mon derrière.

_FIN POV._

Hermione se coucha par terre, et prit dans ses bras une Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied à la réalité après son orgasme dévastateur. Après quelques minutes, elle la porta dans la baignoir, afin d'y prendre un bain à deux, et d'y continuer cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée.

Elles refirent l'amour plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, changeant souvent de positions afin d'obtenir le plus de plaisir possible. Finalement, elles s'endormirent, peu avant l'aube, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient repues.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sentant sur sa joue un doux rayon de soleil qui, curieux, était arrivé à entrer dans la chambre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Ginny qui dormait encore, couchée dans ses bras. Quand elle se souvint de leur nuit d'amour, elle sourit et, tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur le doux front de la jeune rousse qui, en sentant la caresse, s'éveilla lentement avant de se resserrer contre le corps d'Hermione, afin de rester encore plus au chaud dans la protection des bras de sa belle.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit son amie la prendre pour un gros nounours, elle pouffa. Et ce petit bruit, pourtant pas très bruyant, finit de réveiller Ginny qui se sépara à contre-cœur de la chaleur corporelle de la brune pour pouvoir la voir. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et regarda, les yeux encore ensommeillés, Hermione qui était couchée sur le dos, souriante. Ginny se baissa, s'appuya avec ses coudes, et, avec un sourire prédateur, elle béquota le visage de son amante, son front, ses joues, le bout de son nez.

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre souvrit brusquement sur deux garçons. Le premier, Ronald Weasley, était le grand frère de la jeune rousse et le premier meilleur ami de la brune. Le deuxième garçons, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs, répondait au doux nom d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui, et était l'ami des deux femmes qui se trouvaient à ce moment-là dans le lit.

« Mione ! » appelèrent les garçons avant de s'arrêter brusquement, leurs bouches pendantes, et les yeux hagards fixés sur le petit couple qui était en plein câlin. Hermione ramena rapidement le drap qui n'avait caché leurs corps qu'à partir de leurs hanches, jusqu'à leurs épaules. Ron essaya de parler, mais il ne réussit qu'à dire des borborigmes, donc pas grand-chose. Harry, quant à lui, était vite devenu rouge à la vue des corps presque nus des deux femmes. Ginny se mit assise, le dos tourné vers la porte, prit une de ses chemises placées vers le lit, s'habilla et se retourna vers son frère et son amis, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle essaye de repousser les deux garçons dehors de la chambre, sans succès car ceux-ci s'étaient littéralement transformés en statue, et ne bougeaient plus, ne faisaient que regarder Hermione et Ginny, la bouche ouverte. Exaspérée – et jalouse des regards sur la brune, Ginny gifla ses amis pour les faire revenir à eux. Ron réagit très rapidement et le ton, petit à petit, monta entre le frère, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre que deux femmes, surtout sa sœur et son ex-petit-amie, pourraient être heureuses ensemble, sans hommes, et la sœur qui défendait ses choix, son amour pour la brune. Les discours laissèrent rapidement place aux cris, hurlements, et postillonnements furax.

Mais à un moment donné, le roux finit par perdre son calme, et il leva la main droite, prêt à frapper sa sœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste qu'Hermione, l'ayant vu faire, se mit devant sa compagne pour la protéger, et que Molly Weasley, que les cris avaient énervée, arrivait depuis la cuisine. Ron blanchit et se recroquevilla sous les hurlements haineux de la jeune brune et de la matriarche Weasley qui lui hurlaient leurs reproches sur son immaturité, son homophobie, sa jalousie, mais surtout sur son geste très déplacé.

Ginny, pendant ce temps, était heureuse de voir Hermione la défendre avec autant de fougue. Mais elle finit par avoir pitié de son frère qui, les larmes aux yeux et la tête baissée, se faisait crier dessus. Et, pour calmer Hermione, elle la prit dans ses bras et picora de petits baisers le cou de la brune qui se calma immédiatement. Quant à Molly, en voyant sa fille embrasser la jeune brune, elle arrêta de crier, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

Ron remercia sa sœur d'un sourire, s'excusa platement et partit dans sa chambre, suivit de Harry, qui était aussi honteux que lui.

Quand la porte de la chambre des garçons se referma, Molly se tourna franchement vers les deux femmes, qui pensaient qu'elles allaient se prendre un énorme savon en voyant le regard noir qu'avait encore la matriarche Weasley. Mais, à leur étonnement, Mme Weasley leur sourit tendrement. Celle-ci rit en voyant la tête de deux jeunes femmes, et leur dit avec un petit sourire :

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin ensemble, depuis le temps que je disais à Arthur que vous finiriez en couple ! »

Après son petit discours, elle repartit à la cuisine, en laissant derrière elle Ginny et Hermione qui la regardaient partir la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, car elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que la mère de la rousse avait toujours cru qu'elles finiraient ensemble.

Elles se sourirent et se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Hermione prit son amour dans ses bras, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, et poussa Ginny contre le lit, afin de continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencé la nuit passée, et qui ne finirait peut-être jamais.

_FIN !_


End file.
